A Second too Late
by Calicoastgirl
Summary: In New Moon the wolves were a sec. too late and Bella was bitten by Laurent. Alice has a vision of Laurent biting Bella before everything disappears so she goes to Forks but instead of finding Bella dead, she finds a vampire Bella...pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first story so please review and tell me how I can improve**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was Stephenie Meyer**

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I held my breath as I waited for Laurent to make his first move. I knew I was going to die and I did not try to stop it, I just waited. Laurent pressed his nose against my collar bone, inhaling and savoring the moment. I tried not to think of what his cold touch reminded me of, but the hell, i was going to be dead soon anyway. So, i let the memories go. I let the dam that was holding all my memories of Edward break. The memories came crashing behind my eyes, one by one. I hoped Laurent hurried because I was torturing myself more then he ever could. I then felt it. His teeth sinking into my neck and I screamed in pain. Everything started going dark but before I was unconscious I pictured Edward.

At first I thought I was dead, but shouldn't the pain go away when you die? My pain got worse. The pain spread like wildfire through my body, it felt like I was burning. I opened my eyes and at first everything was blurry but I herd a distant growling. As I looked, I saw a huge black wolf followed by several more wolves. I knew it was Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack.

Last week when I couldn't stand the silent treatment that Jacob was giving me I went and confronted him. What I didn't expect was to find the mysterious 'bear' or wolf that has been killing people in front of Jacob's house. Jacob ended up telling me everything and stopped ignoring me. The problem was that even though he wasn't ignoring me he was too busy hunting the vampires to hang out. Without Jacob to hang out with I couldn't stand the hole in my heart which is why I came searching for the meadow today.

The pain was almost too much, I was screaming in agony as the fire spread. Was I on fire? I didn't see any fire but my vision was blurry. Where was Laurent? Couldn't he just finish me off? This was too much, I would rather die. The growling finally stopped and in a few minuets I saw Jacob standing over me. I tried to tell him to put out the fire, or make it stop hurting, but all that came out was another scream of pain. Then I saw Sam stand over me. Ugh, I still hated him, no matter what Jake had said.

"What are we going to do?" Jake whispered, it was amazing I even herd him over my screams.

"There's nothing we can do now, we'll come back in three days and then..." Sam said in his usual calm voice, but he couldn't seem to finish the sentence. And then what? What's in three days? Where's Laurant? I wanted to scream.

"NO!" Jacob yelled, his face was contorted in pain and agony, almost as if he was on fire too.

"Jake, we'll have no choice." Sam said in his usual calm manner that always annoyed me.

"No no no no no..." Jacob whispered before turning around and running toward the woods. What was going on? Why was Jacob so upset? Couldn't anyone tell me??!!!

"I'm sorry Bella, we were too late." Sam whispered before taking off in the same direction as Jake. It suddenly clicked. The pain was making it hard to think but i suddenly understood. Laurent bit me, and he was going to kill me but the wolves killed him. Laurent bit me but did not kill me. I wasn't dying, i was becoming what i always wanted to be. A vampire.

**I know it was short but what did you think??Do you want me to continue?**


	2. Confused and in Pain

**So I know last chapter was short and I'll try to add more this time but i'm just glad everyone likes the story so far =) tell me if there is anything i should improve on. And my computer is having some issues so sorry if the format is messed up. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight universe. The great and amazing Stephenie Meyer does. **

**

* * *

**

The sun eventually set, but nothing changed. I stayed against the meadow's cold, damp floor and the pain never ended or lessened. I found it easier to think, though. But I'm not sure if that was a good thing. I wondered what I was going to do after I was a vampire. What was I supposed to do? I obviously couldn't stay with Charlie any longer, I couldn't even tell him what had happened to me. He is going to think i died, I'm going to hurt him so much. And Renee, she is going to freak. I couldn't even think about how much pain I was going to put them through, so I concentrated on other things.

I thought about Jacob instead. Was my werewolf best friend going to have to kill me now? Maybe I should just leave Forks. What else could I do anyway? As I thought about what I would do I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see who or what it was, but I wasn't scared. The worst it could be was Victoria and what was she going to do to me now? The worst thing that could happen was death and compared to this pain I don't think it would be that bad. But the girl who walked out of the trees was most certainly not Victoria. She was small and thin with black, spiky pixie hair. She had a look of surprise and shock that I have never seen on her face before, but she was here! Alice was here!

I tried to say something, to ask her some questions, to say I missed her, but I could only scream. She looked surprised as she walked over to me and I didn't understand. When was Alice ever surprised?

"Bella?... Bella what happened?" She asked.

"Laur...ent" I tried saying through the pain.

"Yeah, I saw him biting you but that's it. He bit you then your future disappeared. I thought you died." She whispered that last part.

I guess she understood that I couldn't speak very well because she didn't ask questions even though I could tell she was confused. Instead she said that I must be uncomfortable and picked me up. It had been so long since I was in a cold embrace like this but it felt so safe and comforting. Even though the pain was unbearable I kind of felt somewhat happy, I wasn't alone anymore. Alice ran with us through the trees, it wasn't more then a minuet before she stopped in front of a large house. Her old house, to be more specific. She ran inside and upstairs into one of the rooms where she put me down on a bed. I had to admit this was a lot comfier then the forest floor.

From what I could tell the house looked the same as when she had left. And talking about leaving, why was she back anyway? Not that I wasn't happy that she was back, I was, but what about him. Was he back too? I didn't want to think about him but it was unavoidable, I was becoming a vampire, something he never wanted me to be. How would he react? He would obviously find out when he read his sister's mind but maybe he would want me back. Maybe, I was finally good enough for him. It was too much to hope for, though. He wouldn't want me back, he had made that clear in the woods. My heart started to ache with a different pain then the burning so I concentrated on something else.

Alice was sitting next to me, very deep in thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her phone a few seconds before it rang.

"Yes Carlisle?" She answered. I herd a voice on the other line as she stared down at me.

"Don't let Rosalie do that. There's no need for it, she's not dead." Alice said but she didn't sound too sure of it herself. The voice on the other line stopped for a minuet out of confusion before speaking again.

" I was wrong, ok? She did get bitten, but she's not dead" Alice paused, letting the information sink in before continuing, "I think she has 2 more days left."

I still had two more days left? Two more days of this unbearable pain, ugh! I could see out the window that the sun was already up but the pain was still the same. The fire in my body hadn't ceased. If anything, it got worst. I let out a scream in agony.

"Yeah that was her. Carlisle, i don't know what to do." Alice said, she looked really worried. Carlisle said something that I couldn't make out but he sounded worried too.

"Ok. I know, bye." Alice sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. I wanted to ask her what was going on, where _he_ was. Alice somewhat understood the look I gave her because she started talking.

"Bella, I know you are in pain but it's going to get better. You have about 2 days 1 hour and 17 minuets. I know your probably worried about Charlie, but there isn't much we can do. He's already suspecting that you died from some bear encounter, I'm sorry." She paused while I let out a scream. I don't know if I screamed from the pain my dad and mom must be in or from the fire burning through my veins.

"Bella, I'm sorry. And, well most importantly I'm sorry for leaving you. I mean it's not like it was my fault, I told him it was a bad idea. But, you know how stubborn he is, he kept saying 'don't go back' and 'don't go looking for her future either.' But just because I wasn't looking doesn't mean I don't see your future sometimes. And anyway I told him it wasn't going to work, he can't be away from you. He knows that too but..." She stopped rambling as I screamed again. And this time I screamed to shut her up.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it will get better though, and then... well I guess we will have to figure out what to do after." Alice said while rubbing my back and comforting me.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review and I'll update faster!!**


	3. The Hunt

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

2 days 1 hour and 18 minuets later...

The pain finally ended, and I was officially a vampire. Alice sat with me the whole time, she talked a lot which was good because it kept me distracted. But, when my three days was up and I opened my eyes, she was quiet. She was still sitting next to me but she had a far a way expression, probably trying to see what I was going to do. I was still lying down on the bed but I turned my head to stare at Alice and it felt like I was seeing her for the first time. Everything was so much clearer, I could see each individual strand of her spiky hair and her face looked so smooth.

As I looked around I realized how blind I had been. I could see everything so clearly, even the dust particles in the air looked fascinating and intricate. Everything was so much more detailed and clearer. I stood up and was amazed at how it didn't take any time for the movement to happen. I simply thought about standing up and I was already up. Alice stared at me, fully in the present now.

"Alice, I am..." I meant to continue my sentence but I was shocked by my voice. It sounded like bells.

"I know, you must be really thirsty. I can take you hunting if you want." Alice said, misunderstanding my unfinished sentence. I wasn't thirsty, my throat ached but it wasn't really bad until she mentioned it. There was so much to process that I didn't think about my thirst. My mind felt faster, though, I could think many different thoughts and process things quicker.

"I'm ok." I said, again distracted by the sound of voice. I noticed how pale Alice really was and I looked down at my hands, they were even whiter then before.

"I'll be right back" Alice said, smiling. She ran out of the room but came back 2 seconds later with a mirror. I guess she noticed me staring at my hands. She set the mirror in front of me and I gasped. I didn't recognize the reflection. Her hair kind of looked like mine, except more beautiful. Her skin was pale white and her dark hair created a frame around her face. And then there were the eyes. They were bright red, the color of fire, with long eyelashes surrounding them. Alice stood next to the mirror waiting for me to say something.

"The eyes are so red." I said, not wanting to admit to the fact that they were my eyes.

"Yeah, for now. Animal blood will make it golden. But what do you think? You look so pretty Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"I'm not sure what I think, but thanks Alice." I said while touching my cheek with my hand. My skin felt like silk even though it was rock hard.

"Yeah, it can be kind of confusing at first." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"Everything is so..." I tried to think of a word and about 50 popped in my head but none of them seemed to describe it perfectly. "...different" I finished lamely.

"You'll get used to it. Wait till you run, though, that is the best feeling." Alice said.

"When do I get to try that?" I asked, smiling.

"When we go hunting. And your throat is probably hurting a lot so do you want to go now?" She asked.

"Sure, but you'll show me what to do, right?" I asked nervously. I knew an animal couldn't hurt me but I was still nervous. Alice just laughed and nodded before jumping out the open window. I looked outside and saw her standing there waiting for me. I knew I could do this, I was a vampire now, but still, it looked kind of high. I closed my eyes and jumped out the window like Alice had done.

It was so easy but the feeling was amazing. Time seemed to slow down and I could feel the air grazing my skin until I gracefully hit the ground. Wow, I was actually graceful, that's a new one.

"Are you ready to run, Bella?" Alice asked. I couldn't help but smile as I nodded yes.

"Follow me." She said, and with that she took off.

I started running too and she was right, it felt amazing. I had no idea legs could move that fast. And even though I was going faster then a car I could still see every detail of everything around me. I could see the animals running away from us, the small rocks, and even the leaves and bugs on the trees. We kept running further from the house and more into the woods and at first Alice was way ahead of me, but i started feeling my strength that I knew newborn vampires had and I used it to my advantage. My strides got bigger and eventually I caught up to Alice, and then passed her. I was so happy running that i forgot we were supposed to be hunting.

"Bella, stop for a second." Alice called out from behind me. I skidded to a halt but I wish I could have kept going. Alice was smiling as she came up besides me.

"So, you like running?" She asked, but it was obvious I did.

"Yes, I do. So why did we stop? Were you just upset that I was beating you?" I joked. I was smiling so much, running was amazing and I was very giddy.

"Well we are supposed to be hunting and you might be faster then me but there's no way you can beat Edward." She laughed but then realized what she had said. My giddiness left at the sound of his name, and my dead heart ached. "I'm sorry, Bella." Alice whispered when she saw my smile fall.

"It's ok, Alice, you didn't do anything." I said, giving her a small smile.

"I know. Well, we probably should talk about what's going to happen now." Alice said.

"How about we hunt first?" I asked. I just wanted to put off the inevitable conversation.

"Ok. So, first close your eyes." After I closed my eyes she continued, "Now, do you smell that?"

I wanted to say, yes, I smelled everything but I knew she was being specific so I concentrated. About half a mile away I could smell blood pumping through a deer. It was a herd of deer grazing and I could hear their hearts beating. My throat started burning as I thought about the blood. "Yes." I whispered to Alice.

"Good. Now let your instincts loose and go." She said. I took off running in the direction of the deer with my eyes still closed, I let my nose guide me. When I got close enough to see them I opened my eyes and singled out my target. It was a lone buck and he didn't even have time to turn around before I pounced on him. I finished him off and stood up to see Alice finishing off a deer too. I had to shake dirt off of me and even though the buck didn't really put up a fight my hair was messy and muddy, but Alice didn't even have a speck of dirt on her designer jeans. We killed two more deer and even though my throat still ached a little bit, I felt full.

"So, Alice..." I knew we had to have this conversation but I wasn't looking forward to it. Oh well, I had to stop procrastinating. Alice knew what I wanted to talk about so she sat down a fallen tree log and I sat next to her.

"I don't know what we are going to do." She answered the question that I hadn't yet asked.

"Well, Charlie thinks I'm dead." I said sadly. Alice had told me yesterday when I was burning that I was declared killed by the 'bear' when no one had found me. "So I have no place to go." I continued.

"What do you mean you have no place to go? Do you hate us that much that you wouldn't want to live with us?" Alice looked shocked at what I had said, but she was obviously missing the point.

"Alice, I would love to live with you, you know I've always wanted to be part of your family but..." It felt like a lump was in my throat and it was preventing me from saying Edward's name, but I had to get over it. I swallowed loudly. " Edward didn't want me." I whispered. I wasn't good enough for him, and it wouldn't matter if I was a vampire or not. He never wanted me changed anyway.

"Bella do you think Edward doesn't love you?" Alice whispered in disbelief. I wanted to say I know he doesn't, but I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. Alice had her arm around my shoulder in an instant.

"Bella, Edward is still in love with you. How could you think otherwise? The boy is crazy for you." Alice told me.

"He left. He didn't want me. He is never going to want me in your family. He didn't even want me to be a vampire." How could Alice even think that he still loved me? He obviously doesn't.

"He left _for _you. He didn't want you to be a vampire because he didn't want you to loose your soul. And, he lied. Of course he still loves you, he only left to protect you. Can't you see that?" Alice was looking at me in disbelief. But how was I supposed to believe her? It didn't make sense that he left for me and that he still loves me. Sure, I hoped that was true but I knew it wasn't. It made more sense that I just wasn't good enough for him.

"No, I don't believe you." I responded. Alice stared at me for 3 seconds before getting up and dragging me up with her. She told me to follow her and held on to my arm as she started running the way we came. I knew I was strong enough to pull myself free but I didn't feel like talking or thinking about Edward anymore. Instead I concentrated on the ground and how fast I was going.

She suddenly skidded to a halt. Alice let out a hiss and went in a slight crouching position. Her body language made me suddenly aware, and that's when I smelt it. It was the worst smell ever. I saw a figure walking towards us and my body was instantly ready to run or fight. But as the figure got closer and I saw who it was, I almost smiled. It was Jacob.

* * *

**Ok. so what did you think? I kind of have an idea of where this story is going but tell me if you would like to see anything happen or if you have some suggestions. **


	4. Oh, Alice

**So I was wondering if I should make any of the chapters in a different POV. What do you think? And please review! Even if you hate the story. I want to know what I should do or how I should improve.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Jacob had his nose wrinkled in disgust too, so maybe he realized he smelled bad. Behind him were Sam, and Paul. He stopped a distance from us and my silent heart ached. He was trying to wear that calm mask that Sam always wears but I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Jacob?!" I exclaimed. I was so happy to see him again, even if he did smell disgusting.

"You know him?" Alice asked. Oops, forgot to tell her about the werewolves.

"Yes, Jacob and his pack are the ones that killed Laurent." I explained.

"I never saw them kill Laurent. I never saw them here in the woods either." I have never seen Alice's face so confused. "I can't see werewolves!" Alice concluded.

"That's great!" Paul laughed. While Alice was distracted by what she discovered, I wanted to know why they were here.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I asked him but instead Sam answered.

"We just want to go over the treaty in case you guys are back." Sam told Alice.

"We aren't back, but thanks." Alice said, still distracted.

"If you guys do come back, the treaty will remain the same. We won't count Bella as a turned vampire because it wasn't technically your fault." Sam's face stayed the same as he said this but Jacob looked away.

"Gee thanks." Alice said sarcastically.

"Ok then. That's it." Sam said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Jacob!" I called after him, he couldn't leave without talking to me.

"Bella, I have to go." Jacob mumbled.

"Jake come on, you promised. We are still friends right?" I asked desperately.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was a second too late and now it's too late. We can't be friends." Jacob's eyes were filled with regret as he turned and ran away.

Jacob was gone before I could blink and I stood there in shock. We couldn't be friends? Jake couldn't do this to me! He promised!

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Jake...he broke his promise. How could he break his promise? We could still be friends." I was so hurt that Jake would turn his back on me.

"If it makes you feel better, they are just a pack of over grown mutts. I don't know why you would want to be friends with him anyway." Alice's nose was still wrinkled in disgust.

I knew I should try to defend my best friend- ex best friend- but it was no use. Jake used to say the same things about vampires. They were so prejudice against each other that they couldn't see clearly. But I decided that I couldn't give up on Jake. He was my best friend and he never gave up on me. I would give him a chance to cool off then I would try to talk to him. He couldn't hate me, right? Maybe I could make Alice see that the werewolves weren't that bad and maybe Jake would give the vampires a chance. First I had to figure out where Alice was going before we got stopped.

"So you were dragging me somewhere?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew I had to talk with Jake, but it would have to wait.

"Oh, right." She said then started running. I ran along side her until we were back at the Cullen house.

"We took most of our clothes with us but Esme must have something left in her closet." Alice mumbled to herself as she ran up the stairs and into Esme's room. I waited in the living room for her to come down. It was funny how i could hear everything. Her footsteps, the closet opening, the hangers moving, clothes rustling. I could even hear cars passing down the street.

Alice came down half a minuet later with an arm full of clothes.

"Here." she said throwing me a skirt and T-shirt. If I was still human there was no way I would have caught that. But the clothes seemed to fly in slow motion toward me until I just reached my hand and grabbed them. Maybe I would actually be good in sports now.

Alice said something about waiting in the car as she left me alone to change. So I quickly replaced my dirty clothes with Esme's and ran out to meet her in the car. Wherever we were going Alice was in a rush to get there. I jumped in the passenger seat of the only car I saw outside, a yellow porsche.

"The car was an anniversary gift from Jasper, and I'll explain where we are going later." Alice answered the questions that she knew I was going to ask. Being a physic sure did save a lot of talking. She sped out the driveway and onto the road way too fast. But, for once I wasn't scared at the Cullen's crazy driving. Even though he was going at least 100 mph the trees still seemed to come slowly and Alice would always see when a cop was near.

As we got closer to Seattle, though, there was traffic and she had to slow down. There was some major accident up ahead so we were at a complete standstill. I looked at the car next to us and there was a man staring at me and Alice. I don't blame him, I remember staring at the Cullen's pale, fascinating faces too. And now we were in an expensive, over extravagant, sports car. The man looked to be about 30 and next to him was a woman holding his hand and also staring at us. We were so close to his car that I could smell his blood. It was the most delicious scent ever, my throat burned and I wanted it so badly. But then I saw his wife laugh at something he said and she gave him a look. That look alone made me forget about his blood, that look alone made me stop breathing so I didn't have to smell the intoxicating scent. That look made me realize they were completely in love. And she would be devastated if anything happened to him. I continued not breathing and listened to their conversation instead.

"See, sweetie, this is why you should have married a richer man. He would have been able to give you a porsche." The man was only half joking as he looked in his wife's eyes. He knew she deserved someone better, but then again, he could never live without her.

"Shut up" she laughed at his stupid joke. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else, even if it meant she could never have a porsche. "Who needs a porsche anyway?" She said kissing his cheek.

"Bella how did you do that?" Alice asked staring at me intently. I was so focussed on the couple that I forgot she was right there.

"Do what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"30 seconds before I had a vision of you ripping the door of the car next to us, grabbing that man and drinking his blood. The vision was so powerful, I even wanted to do it. How did you stop?" She asked amazed. Traffic had cleared a little bit so we were moving past the car with the couple now.

"I don't know. I just stopped breathing." I shrugged. It wasn't that hard. I knew blood was going to smell amazing. How many times had _he _told me about that anyway? I was prepared for it. Alice just shook her head and laughed. About ten minuets later she got off an exit and I realized were we were. I thought this was some big urgent thing, but no, we were at the mall.

"Alice..." I growled. Why the hell was she taking me to the mall?

"Relax Bella, this isn't just some trip to the mall. It's important." She gave me a look that told me I should take some deep breaths.

"Who's definition of important? Mine, or do you just need some new shoes?" I tried taking some deep breaths but this was just so typical Alice, I couldn't believe I fell for it.

"Well I do need new shoes..." She said looking away.

"Alice!!!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I do need new shoes but that's not why we are here." Alice apologized

"Then explain, everything." I was tired of her telling me she would tell me later.

"Ok. Well you were talking about how you don't have a place to go, and you don't. At least not in Forks. So I'm going to take you to Alaska, because you obviously have to stay with us. But the problem is that all your clothes are at Charlie's house and he would notice if we took some of your old clothes so we are here to buy you all the_ necessities _you will need." She emphasized necessities, hoping that I wouldn't get mad at this shopping trip.

I opened my mouth to argue but she started talking.

"And don't say anything about Edward because I have a plan. I don't care if you believe me or not that Edward still loves you. He does, he just didn't want you to be a vampire and loose your soul, but he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. So I will bring you to Alaska and then I will call Edward and tell him to leave Brazil and get his ass over here because there will be some big emergency and when he gets home he won't recognize your vampire smell so you'll jump out of a closet and yell 'Surprise' and we will all live happily ever after..." She explained everything really fast but after seeing my face she added, "Ok, so I was joking about the last part. You don't have to go in a closet or jump out. But besides that, this is a good plan. I know its going to work."

"I trust you Alice, and I want to believe you. I want to believe he still loves me, but..." but I know he is going to be very disappointed when he sees me, I added in my head.

"Well I guess we will see when we get there then." She said.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would bet against you Alice." I laughed, sadly. "What is he doing in Brazil?" I asked.

"Nothing. I see his future and it's the same everyday. Sitting and staring at a wall. For hours or days on end. He is very depressed, Bella." She responded sadly, it was obvious she was worried about her brother. "So I parked far away from everyone because while you might have super control I'm not sure if your ready for a mall packed with people. I don't see anyone coming this far back into the parking lot, but if they do just hold your breath." She laughed and she already seemed happier as she thought about shopping. She closed the door and skipped to the mall, I have never seen anyone love shopping _that_ much.

While she was gone I thought about a few things. What was she talking about 'super control' anyway? I was just prepared. I knew this was going to be hard. And could _he_ really still love me? I couldn't believe it, no, it was impossible. It just didn't make sense.

* * *

**So, I know that Alice got her porsche when they went to Volterra but I love her car and I just had to include it. I am trying to stick as closely as possible to the story line. So tell me if I got anything wrong or if any of the characters did something they probably wouldn't. Revieeww!!**


	5. The Cullens

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot going on. That's a bad excuse but anyway here is the next chapter. Enjooooyyy!! And don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Alice came back after 2 hours, which for her is pretty good. I watched her walk out of the mall with so many bags that they had to weigh 3 times more then her.

"Alice, what is all this stuff?!" I looked at her in shock as she tried to stuff the bags in the backseat of the porsche. The porsche was overflowing with bags but before she answered my question she was gone. I saw her walking back in the mall and coming out a minuet later with just as many bags as before.

"Alice" I growled as she put the other bags in the trunk.

"Don't start with me. These are _necessities._" She gave me a pointed look as she got in the drivers side of the car. I craned my neck and looked through the bags in the backseat but all i could see were designer tags and shirts I would never wear. What happened to just jeans and a T-shirt?

"So, where to now?" I spat through my teeth. I swear if she went in another mall she would come out to find a smashed up porsche.

"Alaska!!" Alice exclaimed. I sighed heavily, Alice was annoying but it was hard to stay mad at her. The sun set and rose again, it was weird not having to sleep. The only time we stopped was for gas. And eventually the landscape changed to snow, I was dazzled by the beauty of it. About half an hour after the sun rose we reached a small little town with a sign that said "Welcome to Denali." We were finally here. Alice and I have been talking a lot during the car ride but now it was silent.

"So is Tanya and her family living with you guys?" I asked. I remember a foggy human memory of Edward telling me about Tanya and how she liked him.

"No, we agreed that it was too many pale vampires in one town. Tanya and her family were getting bored of here anyway, so they went traveling." Alice explained. Then she suddenly turned into what looked like just a break in the forest but turned out to be a very long driveway. At the end of the driveway was a beautiful house. It was enormous but it looked like it belonged in another century. Or in a fairytale book. It was magical the way the snow fell around the big white house.

Now that I was a vampire I could actually hear inside the house before we were even out of the car.

"Alice is baaacccckk!" I heard an excited male voice scream, even though I'm sure he could have whispered it and everyone would have heard.

"And so is Bella." I heard someone say. I couldn't even place the voice to the person because everyone sounded so much more musical now. I was suddenly really nervous. What if they didn't like me anymore? I couldn't do this. I wanted to jump out of this sports car and run away. I couldn't handle seeing the family that I had loved so much again. I mean they had left me too.

"Bella, calm down. You don't need to run away." Alice said. I guess she had seen the plan forming in my head.

"Yeah come on Bella, we won't bite!" Someone shouted from inside. I was almost positive it was Emmett. Alice rolled her eyes and started getting out of the car. I got out too and followed her up to the door. She opened the door and the first thing I saw was Emmett. It is hard to miss Emmett when he is just standing in a room, because of his size, but when he is charging at you, well it is hard to notice anything else.

Emmett scooped me up in one of his legendary bear hugs but for once, he didn't crush me. Eventually he put me down and I was able to look around. Everyone was standing in a half circle around the living room staring at me. And everyone looked different.

Carlisle was the first to walk up to me after Emmett put me down and I had the sudden urge to blink. It was like staring into the sun.

"Welcome back, Bella." He smiled at me before giving me a hug. Those words, they made my dead heart feel full. I had no reason to be nervous. I was part of this family. They wanted me to be part of this family. I smiled back at him, "It's good to be back."

Esme came up next. I couldn't believe how angelic she looked. And when she smiled at me, it was impossible not to smile back. She gave me a hug too, but she felt so fragile in my strong, newborn arms. I felt like I was going to hurt her. "We missed you." Esme said. "I missed you guys too." I responded sincerely.

After Esme stepped away I looked at everyone else. I couldn't really help but stare at Rosalie, though. She was so beautiful, she belonged on the runway or on the cover of some magazine. She was scowling at me and I gave her a small smile. I hoped we could start getting along now, I didn't want to be part of her family if she hated me.

"Rose..." Alice half growled, half whispered. Rosalie looked at Alice and sighed.

"Sorry, Bella." Rosalie whispered. And then she gave me a shy smile. I didn't know if she was apologizing for the way she has treated me in the past or for right now but it gave me hope that maybe we could get along.

Then I looked at Jasper. Alice had explained to me a lot about Jasper's history during the car ride so I was expecting to notice a few scars but I gasped when I actually saw him. Scars were his most dominate feature. My newborn instincts kicked in and I got into a protective crouch. How many vampires had attempted to kill Jasper? And how many had died in that attempt? He was dangerous. But after the shock wore off I realized this was _Jasper. _The scars were part of his past. He wasn't dangerous now. All the other Cullens were looking at me wearily, waiting to see what I would do and I was embarrassed for my action. I straightened up immediately and if I could have blushed I would have been bright red.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's ok Bella." Jasper smiled at me but it didn't touch his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"Jazz, what are you thinking about?" Alice asked. If it was anyone else he might have ignored them but it was Alice so he turned to her and explained.

"I just can't believe that she is a newborn. She is so...controlled." Jasper said.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like a newborn." Carlisle said while studying me carefully. Even though I was now a vampire, I didn't like having the spotlight on me. I felt like I would somehow trip and embarrass myself with everyone watching.

"She isn't like a normal newborn." Alice explained. Then she told the story of what happened in traffic and how I simply stopped breathing.

Carlisle looked shocked, Jasper was concentrating really hard on something and Emmett just laughed.

"How did you do it?" Carlisle asked, very interested in learning.

"Um... well I knew it was going to be hard. So I was just expecting it." I shrugged. I felt awkward with everyone staring at me. I guess it was obvious I was uncomfortable because Carlisle didn't ask anymore questions and Alice said something about showing me my room before dragging me upstairs.

She opened a door at the end of a long hallway and I stepped inside. The house must be all glass in the back, just like the one in Forks because the whole back wall to my room was a window. And the room was amazing. There was a bookshelf on the left with some of my favorite authors. There was no bed but a very comfy looking couch took up the right side. All the decorations looked beautiful and perfect together. It wasn't too much or too expensive but it looked comfy and homey. It was perfect for me.

"Who's room was this?" I asked. Surely someone would be mad if I took up their room.

"No one's. It was just a spare room. I'm sorry if the closet is too small. I would have given you another, bigger, room but the location of this one is perfect-" Alice started talking but then cut off abruptly. I could already guess why the location of this room was so perfect.

"Where is his room?" I asked quietly.

"Across the hall. And you get to share a bathroom. When, you know, he gets back." She looked down and I sighed. I didn't want to think about what would happen when he got back. How disappointed he would be.

"Who decorated the room?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I called Esme to get the room ready when you were still burning. But I'm so sorry that the closet is so small." She looked upset as she opened a door next to the couch. The closet was bigger then the one I had back home but it probably wouldn't fit all the expensive clothes she bought me. I almost smiled at the thought of having to get rid of some of the _necessities_ she bought me.

We eventually made our way back downstairs where Emmett and Jasper were watching sports on a big flat screen. Carlisle was reading an enormous book, and Rosalie and Esme were on the computer looking at houses or something. As soon as we were downstairs, though, everyone turned their attention to us.

"So...Are we going to call him?" Carlisle asked looking at Alice. I could feel my unbeating heart ache, but I knew I couldn't avoid this conversation.

"Yes. He is still in Brazil, doing nothing interesting at all. And I guess now is as good a time as any." Alice responded.

"What is the plan exactly." Jasper asked looking only at Alice.

"Well, Esme will call him and tell him that he needs to come home immediately because something happened to Carlisle. She won't give any specifics, and I can't see what he is going to do but I assume he will come. Then everyone will go hunting besides for me and Bella. Bella will be up in her room, but he won't recognize her new vampire scent so I will tell him to go up there. Then he will find Bella and they will talk and he can say how stupid and dumb he was and she will forgive him, and we will all live happily ever after!" Alice giggled and looked around at everyone. There was a long silence as everyone processed this idea.

"Why do I have to call him?" Esme broke the silence first.

"Because, your his mother and he is going to want to come home to help you. If Rosalie called, well I don't even think he would pick up. If I called but refused to tell him details he would know something was up. If Emmett called he would think it was a joke and if Jasper called, well I don't think he would really believe him either." Alice explained. It did make sense, how could anyone doubt Esme. And how could anyone not want to help her? She nodded reluctantly.

"Why does everyone have to go hunting? Why can't we stay when he gets here?" Rosalie asked. Alice sighed loudly as if it should be obvious.

"Because, you guys just aren't very good at shielding your thoughts." She gave Emmett a pointed look, "I've had a lot of practice keeping my thoughts hidden from him and I don't want anyone to slip up." Alice was right once again, and everyone realized that and they nodded.

"Bella are you ok with this?" Jasper asked me. He must be sensing how upset I really was. But everyone was so sure that he would be happy to see me. I was very doubtful. And just the thought of seeing him again made me want to sob and cry.

"I'm fine." I tried to lie but my voice broke. Great, I couldn't even lie as a vampire.

"Can we talk?" Jasper asked me, nodding toward the door. I agreed and followed him outside.

"Bella, I know you must be mad at me. I am so sorry. My control just isn't perfect. But, I have gotten better. I feel terrible, Edward is in so much pain and it's breaking apart my whole family. And not to mention what has happened with you. It is my fault. I'm so sorry." Jasper looked so regretful and upset, I wanted to hug him, to comfort him in anyway. So now that there was no danger of him losing control I did hug him, and whispered, " Jasper, what happened on my birthday wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, so you should stop blaming yourself." I stepped out of the hug and smiled at him so he knew it really wasn't his fault.

"Thanks Bella. And I know your doubtful but don't be. Edward really does love you. And he will be happy that you are back." Jasper smiled at me and then we walked back inside.

"Ok. Now that you guys are done, it's time." Alice smiled handing Esme the phone.

Esme took it reluctantly and began to dial.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review!**


	6. 11:32

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, but here is the next one! And I will try to update again tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind Twilight, not me.**

* * *

We sat on the floor around Esme and waited for him to pick up. She bit her lower lip nervously, I could tell she hated the idea of lying to her son but it was the only way. Time seemed to slow down, and then I heard his beautiful voice saying hello from the other end. Just the sound of his voice made me gasp. I tried holding my arms close to my chest to keep my heart in one piece. Jasper sensed my nervousness because I could feel a calm wave spreading over me and I was very thankful for his ability.

"Edward...you need...to...come home." Esme was taking shallow breaths and it seemed like she really was sobbing.

"Esme? Calm down. Whats going on?"I heard the musical voice say on the other end.

"Carlisle...he's...he's" Esme broke off her sentence acting like she was too upset to continue.

"What happened to Carlisle?" His voice was so worried on the other end.

"He's..please come..home...I need your...help" Esme was actually a very good actress.

"Where is everyone else?" Edward asked

"I don't know...They're...around?" Her sobbing made the response seem like a question

"Esme, calm down. I'll help, ok? Bye." Edward sounded so reluctant and upset before hanging up. Esme closed her phone and looked up at us.

"I hate lying to him." Esme said. Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly, "You had to do it. And he will forgive you, don't worry." Carlisle assured his wife. Then we heard Alice's phone ring. She didn't pick up, she didn't even look at it. But I didn't need her ability to know who was calling. He called her twice before he gave up and then Carlisle's phone went off. We just sat there staring at each other, and everyone's phone went off at one point. Except for mine, of course. Two seconds had passed since Rosalie's phone went off when Alice broke the silence.

"He's done. He is actually pissed off, he threw his phone in a river, but he is on his way." Alice said smiling. Then everyone was on their feet, except for me. I sat on the floor, against the couch and tried to keep myself in one piece. Everyone got their stuff ready for their extended hunting trip and asked Alice questions.

"When can we come back?" Rosalie asked, she still seemed pretty upset that she had to leave town for a few days for no reason. "I'll call you guys as soon as everything is settled." Alice reassured her.

"When is he getting here?" Carlisle asked. "Tomorrow, at 11:32 A.M." Alice answered.

"Then why do we have to leave now?" Jasper asked weaving his arm around Alice's waist. He was clearly upset that he was going to be away from his love. "Because, I want your scent to be gone or almost gone by the time he gets here." Alice explained, kissing him lightley.

"Will he forgive me?" Esme still looked worried even though Carlisle reassured her. "Of course, he won't even be mad." Alice gave Esme an encouraging smile.

"Alright then! Let's go! I want a grizzly bear!" Emmett exclaimed. He was probably the only one excited for this trip. Carlisle and Esme came over to give me a hug.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to work out." Carlisle said before standing up and walking to the door. I felt like I couldn't move, I couldn't even smile or say bye. So I sat there watching the family gather by the door.

"You're going to be fine." Jasper said before sending another wave of calmness toward me. "Bye Bells, see you soon." Emmett said smiling as he walked out the door. Even Rosalie gave me a smile before following her husband. Carlisle and Esme both gave Alice a hug and then they left too. Jasper and Alice looked into each others eyes and I had to look away from the love that I saw. "Goodbye," Jasper whispered in her ear leaving kisses down her neck. And then he was gone too.

Alice came over and sat next to me. "So, what now?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me confused and I tried to smile, "Well what do we do from now until 11:32 tomorrow?" I asked her. She thought for a second then smiled brightly. Something about that smile made me regret asking her.

"I think we should make you look as pretty as possible, I mean you are already pretty. But, I know how to do this really amazing hairstyle! Plus we never put your clothes in you closet, you can try them on and we can pick which one your going to wear tomorrow!!" Alice looked at me enthusiastically.

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "Nope!" She said while running out to her porsche where we had left all the bags. She carried them all upstairs and into my room. I sat on the couch in my room and watched her try to stuff the clothes in my closet. Some of the clothes she bought me were ridiculous, when would she expect me to wear a hot pink, rhinestoned cocktail dress? It was clear that the clothes would not all fit in my closet, and the closet wasn't even that small. But, Alice tried. She kept trying to stuff more and more in my already overflowing closet and I could tell she was getting frustrated. I couldn't help but smile and enjoy this, though. She sighed heavily, giving up.

"I guess I'm going to have to find somewhere else to put these clothes." She said looking so dissapointed

"How about the garbage?" I suggested.

"Come on. You should be grateful that I bought you all this stuff." Alice told me. "I am grateful that you got me clothes, but you don't think you went just _a little_ overboard?" I asked her.

"Nope. I dont. Now, go try this on!" She said while she flung a skirt and green halter top at me. I looked at the short, black skirt and bright green halter top, Alice must be insane if she thought I would wear this. But, I guess she was a little insane because she made me try it on. And she made me try everything else on too. Of course the perfect outfit for me to wear the next day was the last outfit I tried on. But, at least trying on all the clothes managed to waste some time. It was around six in the morning when Alice stopped playing Barbie with me.

She was going to do this outrageous hairstyle that looked more like I was going to a wedding then just relaxing at home when I had to put my foot down. In the end my hair was half up, half down with soft waves that fell over my shoulder. The last outfit I had tried on was a blue shirt, and I knew she had picked the color on purpose, and a pair of actually comfy jeans. The outfit was designer but it still looked like me, at least she didn't insist on me wearing a hot pink cocktail dress. We still had a little less then six hours of waiting so we decided to watch a movie. I wasn't up to watching a romantic movie and even though Alice wanted to watch Love Spelled Backwards is Love, I convinced her to watch Face Punch. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie though, I was so anxious for 11:32 to come. I was very nervous about seeing him again but I was also excited. Even though he had hurt me I couldn't wait to see his face again. Even though he didn't want me anymore, I still loved him just as much as before.

The movie was over before I knew it and there was still more time to waste. I decided to just wait in my room and read a book until 11:32. Alice nodded absently when I told her what I was going to do, she had a faraway expression and I knew she was concentrating on the future, to make sure everything was going as planned. I went up to my room, picked out a book from my bookshelf and curled up on my couch. It was very hard concentrating on my book when my eyes wandered to the clock every few seconds but I made myself focus.

I had started another book when I herd Alice whisper, "It's time." I glanced at my clock and was shocked to see it was 11:31. I set my book down and concentrated on what was happening downstairs. If my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have been trying to explode out of my chest. My stomach was doing summersaults and my breathing was rising, soon I would be hyperventilating. I stopped breathing which annoyed me because of the loss of smell but I had to calm down. I could hear Alice walking around downstairs, then she stopped a few feet away from the door. I stared at the clock, waiting for it change, for a minuet to go by.

'11:32' it read 14 seconds later. And almost as if on cue I heard the door opening downstairs.

"Where is Carlisle?" I heard the most beautiful voice say.

"It's nice to see you too, Edward." Alice said sweetly.

"Alice..." Edward said wearily, "Where is Carlisle, and Esme? What are you hiding from me?"

"Carlisle and Esme aren't here. But, someone else is." Alice said, and I could tell she was smiling.

"This is a trick?!? I just came racing over here worried as hell for no reason?!?"

"Calm down, Edward. There is a reason. Go see who is upstairs and then you will understand." Alice was still smiling and I guess Edward gave up talking to her or probing her mind for information because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned the hallway and walked up to my room. I felt like I was going to faint. Could vampires faint? The anxiety was killing me. I was going to have a panic attack. Great, he is going to open the door and I'm going to be on the floor having a panic attack. I was momentarily distracted with the image of me on the floor hyperventilating when I heard his hand turn the doorknob. Time seemed to stop.

"Hello?" Came his beautiful voice outside my door. He cautiously opened the door and then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I don't know who, or what, he was expecting to find but it deffinatly was not me. He was frozen like a statue just staring at my face trying to comprehend. I couldn't help but stare back at his face. He was so much more beautiful now then when I was human, and that is saying a lot. His eyes were black and the shadows under his eyes were very pronounced. He must not have hunted in a very long time. I was mesmerized by the planes of his face. And he seemed like he was just trying to collect his thoughts. The silence was killing me but I was not going to break it first.

* * *

**This kind of ended suddenly, sorry. But I want the next chapter to really concentrate on Bella and Edward. Ok so please review and tell me what you think or would like to see **


End file.
